


Come to bed

by NairobiWonders



Category: Emma (BBC 2009), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Emma (BBC 2009) - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Jane Austen - Freeform, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: A ficlet that would not leave me alone until I wrote it out. Based on the Emma 2009 BBC mini series characterizations.





	Come to bed

"Come to bed, Emma."

She smiled at the reflection of her husband, "I am almost done, sir." She picked through the thin strips of white cloth on her dressing table and finding the right length, twisted hair and cloth as she did most nights. "Why so impatient? You would not have me dull and straight-haired come morning. What would people think... "

George Knightley propped himself up on one elbow and watched the expert fingers of his wife twist and tie, "You? Dull?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "The curls are unnecessary trimmings, Emma. You are lovely just as you are. And really, do we care what people think, hmm?"

Emma turned and took in his posture, casually laying above the covers, nightshirt doing little to hide his physique. She considered herself extremely fortunate to have fallen in love with her best friend, a kind man, full of humor, one with whom she could converse freely and one who, as she had happily discovered on her wedding night, was as pleasing in body as he was in spirit. Her gaze skimmed down his prone form and lingered for a second. 

His eyes caught hers. George Knightley considered himself fortunate as well for he had married his best friend, a woman who was full of life and love and unafraid to share her feelings and herself with him. 

She quickly turned back to the mirror to hide the pinking of her cheeks. "George," she chided and shook her head at him. "Perhaps you would prefer to spend the night in your own room ...." 

He knew it was an idle threat. "As you wish my dearest Emma." He made a great show of getting up from the bed.

"Mr. Knightley! Don't you dare!" Emma blew out the candles before her and rushed to the bed, pushing him onto his back with a giggle.

 

And so it was that 278 days later, Miss Emily Knightley came into the world with a head full of blonde curls and her father's wry smile.


End file.
